Amy
by c.smith123
Summary: This is a story of Charlie and Brax and what happens when his daughter comes into play. Will everyone accept the new changes or will it all end in tears? Written for MelBelle94
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic so sorry if it isn't brilliant. Thank-you to MelBelle94 for giving me the idea for this and I hope you like the story. Please read and review :) Xoxo Claudia.**

* * *

><p>"Casey!" Ruby playfully slapped her boyfriend on the arm.<p>

"What!" Casey laughed through a mouthful of Ruby's chips.

"Hi" a young girl came up to the table that Casey, Ruby, Charlie, Brax and Heath were sitting at.

"Amy." Brax glared.

"I'm guessing you're Ruby?" the girl smiled warmly at the curious teenager.

"Uh, Rube, this is um, Amelia, she's ah..." Casey started to explain.

"Case" Heath warned.

"Brax's daughter" he finished, closing his eyes.

"What!" Charlie yelled.

"Casey, you idiot" Heath muttered, shaking his head.

"Charlie..." Brax took held of Charlie's hand.

"Uh, Case, why don't you, me, Ruby and Amelia go for a walk?" Heath suggested. Casey nodded, standing up and grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, I'm sorry" Brax said.<p>

"Brax, we've been dating for weeks now, didn't you think to tell me that you have a child?" Charlie was upset that her own boyfriend didn't trust her.

"Charlie, I didn't think that you'd understand" Brax rubbed her hand with his fingers.

"Didn't understand? Have you forgotten about Ruby?" Charlie was starting to get angry and Brax could sense that.

"Please, just let me start from the start" Brax pleaded. After receiving a nod, he continued.

"Kyah could've killed me once I'd gotten her pregnant and wanted nothing to do with me. I convinced her to keep the baby but as soon as she was born, Ky disappeared. I was a similar age to you, fifteen. My aunty Jazz helped me out a lot but she died when I was twenty-two, Amelia was only seven. Case is only a few months older than her. Amy's had a rough life Charlie; I didn't want to say anything until I knew we were for real. Once I realised that we were, I was looking for the right time to tell you" Brax was incredibly sincere.

"I just wish you'd told me" Charlie let a single tear fall. "Listen, why don't we all have dinner tonight so Rubes and I can get to know Amelia?" Charlie smiled weakly.

"Great idea! My place at six" he kissed her on the cheek and Charlie stood up and left.

* * *

><p>"Charlie!" Ruby called.<p>

"In here" Charlie walked into the kitchen to find her daughter dumping her bag on the counter.

"Charlie?" Ruby whispered.

"I know Rubes, I know" Charlie hugged her daughter.

"How could he not tell you?" Ruby asked.

"He had his reasons, anyway, we're going to their house tonight to get to know Amelia" Charlie said.

"She doesn't seem too nice" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Ruby! Don't judge her and do remember, she is Casey's niece" Charlie scowled.

"I've met her Charlie. She was so rude" Ruby whined.

* * *

><p>"Casey, Amy, can you get that?" Brax called.<p>

"No" the two teenagers yelled. Sighing, Brax washed his hands and walked over to the door, drying them on his pants.

"Hi" Charlie smiled.

"Hi girls, come in" Brax led them to the living room where Casey and Amy were sitting.

"Casey, shut up!" Amy yelled. She only ever called Casey 'Casey' when she was fighting with him, otherwise, it was always 'Uncle Casey.'

"Amelia Rose Braxton, I will not allow that as long as I live!" Casey shouted.

"You have one!" she rolled her eyes.

"Actually Amy, no I don't have a boyfriend" Casey grinned, wickedly.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's all this about boyfriends?" Heath marched into the room after just arriving home, catching the end of the conversation.

"Nothing Uncle Heath" Amy said quickly.

"Amy has a boyfriend" Casey told his older brother.

"She what?" Heath whispered, angrily. "Young lady; I prohibit you from boys for as long as Case and I live" Heath nodded. "Actually Brax, I think we should send her to an all-girl boarding school in England" Heath was quite happy with himself.

"Heath, I've already made up my mind, Amy's going to Summer Bay High with Case and as for you Casey, relax please. Am's got a valid point, you do have a girlfriend" Brax settled his brothers and daughter, Charlie and Ruby watching on silently. "No further discussion. Charlie, can you please help me with dinner?" he turned very sweet when addressing Charlie which infuriated Amelia. Bewildered, all Charlie could do was nod.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I met Dad and Uncle Casey's girlfriends today. I hate them. Dad's making me move to Summer Bay High now that Charlie knows about me. Arghh, stupid Charlie. And stupid Ruby too. I don't care how happy they make them, I hope Dad and Uncle Casey dump them both .Dinner was a disaster! Seems like everyone had a good time apart from me. Charlie and Ruby kept prodding me with questions. I'll write later, I'm too angry, I swear this pen is about to snap. I might go out to the garage to box a little. ARB._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, so there's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback is appreciated :) Thanks again to MelBelle94. Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys! Here's the next ****instalment of Amy. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it :) Xo Claudia.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah I know!" Casey laughed.<p>

"I think most of us agree" Ruby nodded her head.

"How can they not? Mr Lock is definitely the worst teacher ever" Casey was smiling. "Oh my God!" his face suddenly fell.

"What's wrong?" Ruby looked across to where Casey's eyes were fixed. "Oh" she said.

* * *

><p>"Amelia!" Casey yelled.<p>

"Oh shit" Amy saw her uncle and immediately panicked. "Hide them in your bag and go, quick Gav" Amy started to pack away the items that her uncle would kill her for having. "Love you" she quickly kissed him as he strapped up the bag.

"Oi, get back here" Casey grabbed 'Gav' by the shirt.

"Case" Ruby warned.

"Open the bag" Casey demanded.

"Uncle Casey, this is Gavin Murdoch" Amy smiled, trying to distract her youngest uncle.

"I know who he is. Open, now" Casey snatched the bag out of Gavin's hands. "Amelia!" Casey was angry when he saw what was in the bag. Gavin saw this as his break and ran, leaving Amy to take the blame.

"Uncle Casey, it's not what it looks like" Amelia gulped, knowing she was in for it now.

"What is it then?" he was absolutely furious. "And with Gavin?" Casey was confused as to why Amelia would be so stupid.

"We only had a bit, I swear" Amy lied.

"By the looks of these empty bottles, it's more than a bit" Casey held up an empty Jack Daniels bottle.

"Please don't tell Dad" Amy whispered.

"Are you kidding Amy? You could get in serious trouble for this and you just want me to let it slide?" Casey chucked the bottle onto the sand. "Gavin is bad news, cut him loose" Casey shook his head.

"I love him Casey" Amy gritted her teeth.

"No you don't" Casey laughed.

"Do not tell me what I feel" Amy threatened him.

"Go home, now. I'll see you soon" Casey started to walk off with the bag.

"Casey, are you stupid? Give me that bag!" Amy snatched it off Casey.

"Yeah, right!" he scoffed.

"Casey, if the cops catch you you'll be in for it. You are underage as well remember" Amy laughed.

"Don't worry about me" Casey grabbed the bag back and walked away with Ruby in tow.

* * *

><p>"Heath, come here, now" Casey pulled his brothers and girlfriend into the storeroom.<p>

"Casey I have to work" Brax protested.

"This is more important. Look in here" Casey handed the bag to Brax who had Heath peering over his shoulder.

"Case you idiot" Heath shook his head.

"Mate, I don't have time for this" Brax handed the bag back to Casey.

"Recognize the bag?" Casey asked.

"Amelia" Brax sighed.

"I told you we should send her to England" Heath shook his head once more.

"Heath" Brax, Casey and Ruby looked at Heath, who shrugged innocently.

"There's more" Casey said. "That boyfriend of hers; you won't believe this, he's Gavin Murdoch" he continued.

"As in Murdy's son?" Heath asked.

"Yep" Casey nodded.

"This isn't good" Brax said.

"I swear, if that kid..." Heath started.

"Heath" Brax, Casey and Ruby glared at Heath.

"Listen, I told her to go home and that I'd be there soon so I'm gonna walk Rube home then head over to ours" Casey sighed.

"I'll come. See you at home Brax" Heath patted him on the back and left the storeroom with his brother and her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Brax's P.O.V.<p>

_I thought Am would be more sensible. I mean, a Murdoch? And the alcohol? That girl is out of control! I'm losing touch with her. She never listens to me. Barely listens to Case and it seems like Heath is the only one that has an input. I just wish Ky was here._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

_Uncle Casey caught Gav and I with the alcohol. He told Dad and Uncle Heath. Dad isn't home yet but Uncle Heath has already punished me. Apparently I'm never to see Gav again. Grounded for the rest of the night (no partying this Saturday ) they aren't buying me any more credit for the next two months and I have to do everyone's chores for the next week. I agreed and even put in some fake tears for the Gav part so I think that they believe me. As if I'm never gonna see Gav again! I'll do my best to convince them that I've stopped seeing him but that will never happen. Anyway, I think Dad's getting in now so I'll write later. ARB._

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what'd you think? I have some big plans for this story. Thanks again to MelBelle94 :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"And I'll have mineral water thanks" Charlie smiled at the waitress who was taking her and Brax's orders at Angelo's.

"Sure. Won't be long" the waitress walked into the kitchen.

"So?" Charlie smiled.

"How are you?" Brax asked.

"Uh, good thanks. How's it going with Amelia?" Charlie tried to include her boyfriend's daughter in conversation as much as possible.

"Mm, okay?" Brax said it more like a question than an answer.

"What's wrong?" Charlie kissed him.

"It's just, I feel like I have no control" Brax sighed. "She hardly listens to me. Heath may as well be her father; he's the only one she'll listen to" Brax tutted.

"Oh Baby" Charlie rubbed his shoulder, an attempt in comforting him. The waitress then returned with their drinks.

"I know why though" Brax nodded.

"Why what?" Charlie asked.

"Why I have no control. Dad ran out just after Case and Amy were born and I soon as I was legal, Mum ditched Heath and Case on me too. As if I didn't have enough to deal with with Amy! But Mum was barely around before that anyway. Aunty Jazz was such a help. Anyway, I haven't been shown how to be a parent. Yeah Case and Amy were three when Mum left but up until they were seven, aunty Jazz was there. Heath helped me a lot, especially with Amy, but there's only so much we can all do. That's sort of how I became a Riverboy. Before Mum left, aunty Jazz was so occupied with Casey and Amy that I'd disappear without her noticing. Off to join the boys I was. That's why I like to be their leader. Because I have control, I have their respect" Brax explained.

"Brax" Charlie said soothingly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Party the big place on the hill – Summer Bay. 1pm today, see you there :) <span>_

Ruby posted the details for the party on Facebook, Twitter and sent texts to all of her and Casey's friends.

"Rube, you sure?" Casey asked.

"Absolutely! C'mon Case, it'll be fun" Ruby smiled, turning the stereo on. "Just don't let it get out" she warned.

"Who am I gonna tell?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"Oi, you two!" Charlie chased after her daughter.<p>

"Jump!" Ruby yelled at Casey, grabbing for the railings.

"Ruby?" Charlie grabbed her daughter's shirt, while Constable Georgina Watson grabbed Casey's.

"Shit" Ruby shook her head and looked over to Casey.

* * *

><p>"And Heath send around the text message to all 'the boys'" Charlie quoted the boys with her fingers.<p>

"Charlie, I'm really sorry" Brax said.

"Don't apologize to me. Say sorry to the house owner. Who knows if he'll press charges!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Brax was confused by his girlfriend's outburst.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I was starting to think that the Riverboys weren't so bad but now?" Charlie shook her head.

"Charlie" Brax touched her cheek.

"Sorry" Charlie walked out of her office, leaving Brax standing there.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Uncle Casey, Uncle Heath and Ruby got in trouble today. Real trouble. Uncle Casey and Ruby threw a party at some rich guy's place and Uncle Heath sent around a text to all his mates letting them know about it. Charlie caught them though. She is really pissed at Dad. And Ruby too. Anyway, Gav and I spent the day at the beach. I explained to him what'd happened when I'd gotten home. He laughed and I promised him that I'd never stop seeing him. I might call him now seeing as the others are asleep. ARB_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys! Here's my next update :) Hope you guys like it! I have a massive twist coming in soon and I'm hoping to include it in the next chapter (which will hopefully come tonight) or the one after. Thanks again MelBelle94. Xox**

* * *

><p>"She overreacted" Ruby said.<p>

"So did Brax" Casey agreed. "I said to him; you've pulled worse things when you were younger. But I still got in trouble. Amy then got upset and said that going out with Gav and having a bit of a drink isn't nearly as bad as break and enter" Casey continued.

"Mm. Charlie's told me that I'm grounded but hey, look where I am now!" Ruby said, pointing to the sand and sea in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I know" Charlie nodded while opening the door for her and Leah.<p>

"Oh my God!" Leah stopped dead in her tracks.

"I can't believe him!" Charlie said.

"How did he get in here?" Leah asked.

"He's a Braxton, I'm sure he knows how to pick a darn lock!" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"So, you like?" a voice said from behind Leah.

"You know that I can have you arrested for this" Charlie didn't want to admit it, but she loved what he'd done.

"If it gets you talking to me again, then it'd be worth it" Brax was smooth.

"Well I love it" Charlie smiled.

"Mm, it's sweet and all but I'm just letting you know, I want it down by tomorrow morning" Leah said, walking off into her room.

"Way to kill the moment!" Brax called after her.

"So? 'Sorry Charlie' banner, balloons, streamers, my favourite cake-" Charlie smiled.

"I baked it myself" Brax cut in.

"A Brax-baked cake. A clean house, all the washing neatly folded-" Charlie continued.

"And ironed" Brax cut in again.

"And ironed. Thank-you" Charlie smiled softly.

"Am I forgiven?" Brax questioned.

"Yes" Charlie sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, see you in ten" Amy hung up the house phone and went over to the garage. "Hmm, these seem alright" Amy held up two of Heath's guns. Stuffing them into a bag, she walked back into the house. "And the sandwiches" Amy put six sandwiches and four water bottles into an esky.<p>

*BEEP BEEP*

A car (Gav's mum's car) beeped outside and Amy quickly locked the house up and sprinted out to meet her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Come on Case, we'll train together!" Heath dragged his brother into the garage. "What the..." Heath saw his opened gun cases.<p>

"Alright, fine" Casey sighed, following Heath. "Why'd you pull the guns out?" he questioned curiously after spotting his older brother with opened cases.

"I didn't. And I can only think of one person who would" Heath raised his eyebrows.

"Amelia Rose Braxton" they said together.

* * *

><p>"Thanks. See you later" Amy kissed Gav and got out of the stolen car, praying her father and uncles wouldn't be home yet. Sneaking into the garage, she thought that she would be able to get away with her deed.<p>

"S'cuse me?" a voice, probably her father's, asked.

"Mm?" Amy turned around innocently to face the three Braxton brothers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Heath yelled.

"Heath" Brax warned.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, missy" Casey nodded once.

"It wasn't my idea!" she defended herself, not realising the hole she'd just dug for herself.

"I thought you said you'd stopped seeing Gavin Murdoch" Heath grinned, happy with himself for exposing his niece's secret.

"I never said it was his. And yes, I have stopped seeing him" Amy lied.

"Who's was it then?" Heath asked.

"Yours" she replied tactfully.

"Heath?" Brax and Casey asked, turning to face him.

"What do you mean Amelia?" Heath asked, clearly confused.

"You said that maybe you'd take me out shooting one day, so I decided to try it" she grinned, changing his words.

"Heath?" Brax gritted his teeth.

"I said, as long as you have Brax's permission. And he'd be coming too and maybe even Case if he isn't so caught up with Ruby. Those were my exact words" Heath explained.

"Amelia, who'd you go with?" Brax asked.

"Gav" she whispered.

"Are you kidding me!"

"For God's sake Amelia!"

"We told you, that kid's trouble. Look at the ideas he's putting in your mind!"

The brothers were angry, and believed that they had every right to be.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Amy" Casey yelled.<p>

"I'm coming, relax!" Amy yelled.

"Woah. Nuh-uh. I don't think so" Heath laughed upon his niece's entrance.

"What?" she demanded.

"Brax!" Heath yelled.

"Mm?" Brax came in and looked up at his daughter. "My God, this is Kyah all over again!" he said, a horrified look on his face.

"Uh, Case, we have to get a move on" Ruby said quietly.

"You sure as hell ain't gonna be leaving this house with that on" Heath pointed to her outfit, then to her made-up face.  
>"I really don't want to make Uncle Casey, Ruby or myself late" Amy smiled pleasantly.<p>

"Well, you'll have to think about that one next time, won't you?" Brax smiled.

"Fine" Amy huffed, walking back to her room.

* * *

><p>"I'm very sorry to have to call you in Brax but um, we had a bit of a problem today with one of the children that you care for" Gina said.<p>

"Oh God. What's Casey done now? Saturday there was the party, Monday..." Brax started.

"Oh no, no, no! Brax, it's about Amelia" Gina smiled gently.

"Oh God" Brax sighed.

"Um, well, Amelia didn't start off too well today. She was caught bringing alcohol and some boy, 'Gav' I think is what she called him, into the school. As you are well aware, that is most definitely not allowed. We don't want to suspend her but if this does happen again, we will have to. Her punishment is four hours community service and two Friday detentions" Gina explained. "I expect that you will talk to her about the matter and see to it that she attends all scheduled services. She won't be allowed in school for the rest of the day, so you'll need to take her home but that is not suspension, just a school policy of one; when a child is intoxicated they must go home immediately and two, when a parent is called for serious matters, the child must not spend the rest of the day at school. I'm very sorry about this" Gina seemed sincere and the fact that she didn't want to suspend Amy, felt like a good sign to Brax.

"Okay, thank-you Gina" Brax shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_School called Dad today. It was my first day and I'm already in trouble. I didn't even bring the damn alcohol in, Gav did! I got in trouble because they saw me with him drinking it. Now Dad is even more pissed 'cause I'm still with him. 'The guns... The Gav... The alcohol' he said. 'The everything' Uncle Heath cut in. Don't they get it? I'm seventeen for God's sake! Uncle Casey is pretty angry with me too. He's with Ruby now. I hate her! She was pretty nice to me today though. I think that I may try with her from now on. But not with Charlie. Still hate her. Anyway, I think I may go call Gav, I need to have a word with him. A stern word. ARB._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for 2 weeks but I've been super busy! And yes, I know that it's really short as well but I just couldn't think! I'll try to keep writing now (although it is 12.15am) and even if I get half a chapter done, at least it's some progress yeah? Read and review! Love always, Claudia. Xo**

* * *

><p>"Shut up" Casey laughed.<p>

"C'mon Case, we're only mucking around" Amy smiled at Ruby.

"Yeah, Amy's right. Just a bit of fun" she grinned back, happy that the girl was accepting her.

"So, what are you guys doing later on?" Amy asked.

"Dunno" Casey shrugged.

"Well maybe we can go out for ice-cream?" Amy smiled.

"You're grounded" Heath butted in, looking up from his newspaper.

"But Heath, she'll be with Rube and I!"Casey protested.  
>"No!" Heath said sternly.<p>

"Well maybe I can bring ice-cream on my way back over?" Ruby suggested kindly.

"Now that's a good idea" Heath nodded his approval.

* * *

><p>"Charlie?" Constable Georgina Watson popped her head into her colleague's office.<p>

"Yeah, one sec" Charlie looked up and Watson left, shutting the door behind her. "Print" Charlie thought aloud. Gripping the papers, Charlie left the office, continuing with her demanding job.

"Alright, I'm going out, you young lady, better not leave this house!" Heath pointed his finger at the girl. "Tell Braxy that I'll be home late, not to wait up" Heath told Casey. Once out of the house and in his car, Heath whipped out his mobile. "Hey, yeah, no, uh-huh, see you soon. Yes, I have plenty of photos. Yep, she's gorgeous alright! Just like you. Bye. Love you too" smiling, Heath pulled out of the drive-way.

* * *

><p>'BRAXTON, Darryl.' The document read.<p>

"What am I doing?" Charlie muttered. "Oh, God, you've printed the damn background check, you may as well read the bloody thing!" she laughed. "Oh, shut-up" she groaned. "Oh my God, I'm talking to myself! They say that's one of the first signs of madness don't they?" she asked genuinely. "Oh shut it Charlotte!" she opened the report and started to read.

"Hey" Heath kissed the mystery person on the cheek. "How are you?" he smiled.

"Yeah, so-so, you?" the female beamed back.

"Mm, alright. God, you should see Amelia! You'd love her" he reached to hold the delicate lady's hands in his.

"Can I see some photos?" she asked. Handing the photos to her, he didn't regret still keeping in contact with Amy's mum.

* * *

><p>"Alright, well I better be off" Heath yawned.<p>

"Oh, damn! Here" she handed the photos back to him.

"Keep 'em" Heath winked.

"Thanks. See you soon?" she asked, smiling.

"Absolutely" Heath nodded.

"Bye Heath" she tilted her head slightly.

"See ya Kyah" Heath kissed her cheek and left the park they had been sitting in for the past few hours.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<br>Spent the day with Uncle C and Ruby. I actually had fun. Uncle H went out for the day and while he was out and Dad was at work, we snuck out for ice-cream! Tee hee hee :) ARB.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what'd you think? Since I've cheated you of a decent update, taking so long and having it so short and all, I'll give you a bit of a heads up of what's to come. And by the way, if there isn't an A/N it's because I've forgotten about it :/ Anyway, here's whats to come:**

*** a few unexpected and shocking discoveries are found**

*** jealousy really starts to set in**

*** when given the chance to go, will this fed up character take it?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys :) So sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's here now! Read & review :) Love always, Claudia. xoxo

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock.<p>

"Wait!" Heath yelled. Casey ignored his older brother and barged right through. "Casey! I said wait dammit!" Heath shouted as he hid the papers in his drawer.

"Sorry. Just wanted to know what you were doing for lunch" Casey smiled. "Since Brax is going out with Charlie today, maybe Ruby could come for lunch?" he smiled even wider at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Include Amelia though" Heath wasn't really listening; the middle Braxton had other things on his mind.

"Thanks mate, I'm cooking snags on the barbie, okay?" Casey started to leave the room.

"Uh-huh" Heath nodded.

* * *

><p>"Brax?" a girl asked the man that was holding hands with Charlie.<p>

"Angel, hi" Brax gulped.

"I can't believe you left her. She was so in love with you" Angel was furious.

"Angel, she left me, don't know what she told you but she packed up and went, not me" Brax gritted his teeth.

"Sure! Brax, stop fooling around. Well, at least my sister is happy now" Angel seemed to have calmed down.

"Yeah, how so?" he laughed.

"Well, I'll have you know that Kyah is now living in London. But she's coming to Australia for a holiday soon. And she has her dream job too" Angel smirked.

"Good for her. And tell her that she missed some amazing milestones" Brax knew that the girl who broke his teenage heart so many years ago would understand the hidden message.

"Like what? You're marriage, or first five years of dating? Please, I'm sure she'd rather miss them" Angel laughed cruelly.

"Oh, she'll understand. Now, if you'd excuse me, my girlfriend and I have a brunch to attend" Brax walked right past Angel, Charlie in tow.

"Escape now, while you still can!" Angel yelled out to Charlie.

* * *

><p>"Hi Ruby" Amy smiled at her friend.<p>

"Hey, how are you?" Ruby grinned back.

"Yeah, good, come in. I think Uncle Casey's outside trying to work the barbecue" Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh goodness! Anyone got a video camera on them?" Ruby teased.

"Heath! I need help" Casey yelled confusedly from outside.

"Coming" Heath left his bedroom. "Oh, hey Ruby, come outside" Heath smiled softly.

* * *

><p>"Brax, who was that?" Charlie crinkled her forehead as she sat down in the chair of the cafe that Brax had just dragged her into.<p>

"Angel Lovett. Kyah's big sister" Brax answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh" Charlie sighed.

"Go on then" Brax said.

"Go on and what?" Charlie was confused by what the man sitting across from her had just said.

"Leave. I know you want to. Angel warned you, listen" Brax laughed coldly.

"Baby! I would never leave you. What, you think cause some insecure little lady told me to get out of here, because you crushed her sister's heart, I'm gonna listen? Brax, please" Charlie sighed.

"I didn't crush her heart. She crushed mine" Brax mumbled bitterly.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to..." Charlie leant over and grasped his hands.

"Don't. Just don't worry" he shook his head, interrupting the woman he now loved.

"Okay. But I'm not going anywhere. I love you" Charlie smiled.

"I love you too" Brax grinned.

* * *

><p>"Mm, this is really good, thanks Heath" Ruby smiled knowingly.<p>

"Oi! I cooked it" Casey said in mock-horror.

"Yeah, yeah, sure mate. Amy and Ruby know the truth" Heath laughed.

"Aw, don't worry baby. Maybe next time Heath can show you how to do it properly" Ruby rubbed his back teasingly.

"I reckon, that if Heath is cooking again, Ruby should stay for dinner" Amy suggested.

"Hmm, as long as it's Heath, Amy or I sure, but if it's Casey, well then I think I may have to go back home" Ruby grinned.

"What is this, gang-up-on-Casey-day?" Casey joked.

"I think we should make that official! Annual-gang-up-on-Casey-day" Heath laughed.

* * *

><p>"He told me to say; 'she missed some amazing milestones' or something like that. What's that supposed to mean?" Angel laughed.<p>

"Not sure" a tear ran down Kyah's cheek.

"So, when are you arriving?" Angel asked.

"Um, I'm here!" Kyah laughed, wiping it away.

"What?" Angel demanded.

"Uh, I arrived a day or so ago but wanted to get over the jet lag before seeing the family" Kyah winced.

"Ky! Honey, we would've let you rest" Angel felt guilty.

"I know, I know. It's just, I wanted to enjoy our time together at its full potential" Kyah shrugged.

"Alright Ky. Stay safe. And come home as soon as you get over the jet lag, okay?" Angel smiled.

"Of course!" Kyah laughed.

"Promise?" Angel asked.

"Promise" Kyah smiled.

"Okay, bye-bye" Angel said.

"See you soon Angel" Kyah hung up the phone and packed up her laptop, getting ready to go visiting.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing brunch Brax" Charlie kissed him.<p>

"Come on, hopefully they've cooked something" Brax opened the front door. "Hello!" he smiled once surveying the people seated in the lounge room.

"Oh, Rubes, hey. Staying for dinner?" Charlie smiled at her daughter.

"Yes. What've you guys done?" Ruby asked.

"We had a fantastic brunch" Brax replied.

"Oh nice, while you two were brunching, we had to put up with Casey's cooking. I saved the steak though" Heath mumbled sarcastically.

"It wasn't that bad!" Casey protested.

"Case, I've endured your 'cooking' and it ain't pretty" Brax tweaked his fingers while saying cooking which made everyone, (even Casey) laugh.

"Never mind that, Amy and I have made dinner" Ruby stuck up for her boyfriend.

"Oh, yum, I can smell it already" Brax rubbed his hands together.

"Come on then" Amy smirked.

"Mm, this is really good" Charlie nodded.

"Yeah girls, thanks. Massive improvement from lunch's disaster" Heath grinned.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock.<p>

"I'll get it!" Amy got up and rushed to the door.

"Hi" Kyah smiled.

"Um, hello?" Amy didn't recognize the mother she never had standing before her.

"Amelia?" Kyah grinned.

"Can you wait a second please?" she asked. Brax was sitting with his back to the door but Heath could see perfectly who was at the door. "Uh, dad?" Amelia was quite clearly puzzled by the woman standing less than a metre away.

"Yeah?" Brax turned to face the door.

"Hi" Kyah's smile softened.

"What are you doing here?" Brax stood up and walked to the door.

"Just wanted to come see my daughter" Kyah motioned towards Amy.

"W-what?" Amelia laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

'_Mum' showed up. I was sent to my room, Charlie and Ruby left and Dad, Uncle Heath and Uncle Casey are talking to her now. Everyone is just so shocked. I look like her. A lot. Anyway, I'm gonna go press my ear to the door, try to listen in. Hopefully they call me out soon. ARB._

* * *

><p>AN So, what'd you think? Kyah's shown up! Next chapter, mother and daughter will meet for the first time, in more ways that one. *Hint, hint* Haha, I'll try to update ASAP! Love always, Claudia. Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, so sorry. Haven't updated in ages! But here is a somewhat long-ish update. I am currently writing another H&A fanfic about Apex and that will be coming out very soon :) Thanks for being so patient with me... enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p>"Charlie, how dare she!" Ruby was fuming.<p>

"Rubes, you don't know why she's..." Charlie started.

"I know why she's here! And even if I didn't, I wouldn't care. After Amy's whole life is spent without her, she just pops up and expects a warm welcome? She's even crazier than I thought" Ruby laughed. "And what about Brax? He must be reeling! The girl that he loved, the girl that he cared for, the girl that he spent every ounce of energy on, the girl that carried his child, the girl that ditched him when the goings got tough, the girl that..." Ruby started to drag.

"Ruby!" Charlie finally lost her temper and yelled at her daughter.

"Oh my God Charlie. I'm so sorry. He loves you now though, trust me, he does. And, and..." Ruby was embarrassed and felt ashamed that she'd been carrying on about how much Brax loved this ex-girlfriend while his new girlfriend had to listen to the whole babble-fest.

"Ruby, please. Just be quiet. Let them sort out their troubles and we shouldn't get involved" it killed Charlie to say that when she so badly wanted to still be there, holding Brax's hand and supporting him.

"Sorry" Ruby said quietly.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here!" Casey demanded.<p>

"Case" Heath didn't want Kyah to be hit down on too heavily.

"No Heath, he's right. What the hell are you doing here Kyah?" Brax didn't care how hard he was being. This woman broke his heart and ditched her own child for goodness sake!

"I just wanted to see my daughter" Kyah smiled softly.

"All these years later? After sixteen years!" Brax yelled.

"Braxxy, please" Kyah pleaded.

"Braxxy!" Brax yelled. "I'm going for a walk. You! I want you gone by the time I get back" Brax stormed out.

* * *

><p>"What am I gonna do?" Kyah cried.<p>

"Kyah, come on, he'll be home soon. You know he'll crack it if your still here. You're gonna leave Ky. And you're gonna leave now" Heath reasoned.

"Casey, please, talk to hi-"

"Do _not _bring Case into this" Heath threatened.

"Heath, I just want to meet my daughter. Just talk to her. Don't you want that too?" Kyah sobbed.

Shooting her a warning look, Heath shook his head. "It's not up to me" Heath swallowed.

"Yes, it is. You have a say too" Kyah ignored the 'warning' glare and wiped her eyes.

"Kyah - please. Please just go. We'll talk to Brax for you but you have to disappear for a few days Kyah. He will kill us if you're still here when he gets back. And most of all, he'll kill you!" Casey said.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Case?" Amelia whispered.<p>

"Hey Am" Casey smiled.

"Uncle Casey, why's she here?" Amy asked, sniffing.

"I don't know, sorry. This must be hard for you. But she's gone now, she'll be laying low for a few days" Casey rubbed his niece's back.

"Can you organise for Rubes and I to spend the day please? I need to talk to her" Amy asked.

"Course. I'm going to go talk to Heath" Casey kissed Amelia's cheek and left her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So, met your mum yet?" Ruby asked flatly.<p>

"Nope. I really want to though. I wish she hadn't of left Dad and I like that. But then again, if so, I probably would never have met you" Amelia smiled warmly. "Hey, can I ask a question? You don't have to answer" Amelia asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, go for it" Ruby smiled

"Why don't you call Charlie 'mum'?" Amy didn't look her friend in the eye.

"Well. I thought Charlie was my sister until not long ago" Ruby started. Amy shot up and stared Ruby straight in the eye. "I know! She was fourteen when she got pregnant and was too young so her parents pretended to be mine too. Charlie told me the truth a little while ago but I still can't call her mum" Ruby shrugged.

"And your dad?" Amy asked.

"He's dead. But he raped Charlie. That - is why I'm here" Ruby gulped.

"I'm so sorry Rubes" Amy hugged Ruby.

"Brax - stop!" Charlie sighed.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, if you gotta go, you gotta go!" Brax shrugged.<p>

"But _you _don't have to go" Charlie grabbed his wrists and planted him firmly in his seat. "You can't avoid her" Charlie whispered.

"Hello! I don't think we had a proper introduction - I'm Kyah" Kyah smiled at Charlie.

"Hi Kyah, I'm Charlie" Charlie smiled tightly.

"As I said, bathroom!" Brax shot up and headed straight for the doors to the men's restroom.

"Why don't you sit?" Charlie offered.

"Oh, thanks, I won't be long. So, you're Casey's girlfriend's mum?" Kyah smiled innocently.

"Yep. And Brax's girlfriend. Now, in case you haven't realised already, he is very happy without you and so is Amy, so get lost" Charlie threatened.

"Are you threatening me!" Kyah was outraged.

"And I am a cop too. If you don't get out of this diner and out of this bay, so help me, I will-" Charlie was fuming, the jealousy steaming out.

"You'll what? Listen lady, Brax loves me. And my daughter will want to meet me so I suggest that you just drop it. Let go of him - he belongs with me and me only" Kyah got up and stormed out. "Tell Brax I said bye!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Uncle Casey, Uncle Heath!" Amelia yelled across the beach after spotting her two favourite uncles in the whole world.<p>

"Girls" Casey nodded his head, acknowledging the two teenagers sitting in the sand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Heath laughed at the two girls huddled together under a beach towel, pouring sand on each other's feet.

"Do you girls want a lift?" Casey asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to meet Charlie back at the diner. I think she's lunching with Brax" Ruby politely declined Heath's offer and pulled Casey's arm around her.

* * *

><p>"Lunching?" Casey chuckled to himself. Unfortunately for him, Ruby heard and reached out to slap him, hitting him perfectly on the left cheek.<p>

_Dear Amelia,_

_Hi darling, I'm your mum, Kyah. I'm so so sorry for all I've done to you. I want to meet you but I'm afraid to say, your father and uncles will not allow that! I was sort of hoping you'd meet me secretly, tonight at the beach, 11pm. I know as your mother, I should be encouraging you to go to bed early but this is an exception. Please don't tell anyone about this - I don't think the people in your life would ever let us see each other again if they found out about this. If you don't come, I understand honey, just please, give me a chance. If there's anything you want to discuss or are running late, call me. 0456 778 254 Yours truly, Mum._

Kyah snuck out of the Braxton household after slipping the note into her daughter's bedroom, hoping the teenage girl, Amelia, would come meet her at eleven.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_OMG! Kyah wants to meet me. She said to meet her on the beach tonight, eleven. It's five now. What am I going to do? She said not to tell anyone but I have to tell Rubes - she's my best friend. I need Ruby's opinion. Should I go? Dad will be fuming - but what he doesn't know won't hurt him right? I can't do that to him though. This is such a mess. Maybe I should call her, tell her no, I need my father's permission first. But what if she gets upset with me? Ugh, I'm calling Ruby. Or going over. But I can't let Charlie or anyone else hear - it's off if anyone else catches wind of this. Alright, I'm out of here, I'll let you know what I choose later on. ARB._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think? Who reckons Amy will go meet Kyah? In the next chapter, someone else finds out about Amelia's _real _father... who could that be! Haha, how epic has H&A been! PM anytime for anything, love your feedback, please review so then I can improve my writing! Love always, Claudia. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, so I haven't updated in a while I know, but this one is semi-long and packed with lots of events - including Kyah & Amy's meeting! R&R. xxx**

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Amy whispered, after getting off the phone with Ruby.<p>

"Yeah?" Brax looked up from his newspaper.

"Here" Amy shoved the paper in her fathers' hands.

"What the - Kyah!" Brax yelled. "Well, you gonna go?" Brax asked.

"Dad" Amy whispered.

"Why'd you show me Am? She said not to" Brax interrupter his daughter.

"But you're my father. What should I have done?" Amy smiled teasingly.

"Come here!" Brax gave her a big hug. "Do you want to see her? Ah, stupid question. Would you like to go tonight?" Brax laughed.

"Um, I don't know. Can you come with me?" Amy swallowed.

"Oh, um, I -" Brax gulped. Seeing the look on the teenager's face killed him. "Okay" he smiled weakly, the uncertainty bursting out.

"Thank-you" Amy hugged him then ran off to her room.

* * *

><p>"So, after you meet your mum, do you want to come to my place for the night?" Ruby asked.<p>

"Uh, yeah, sure" Amy shrugged.

"Great, the first Braxton to stay at yours is Amelia!" Casey joked.

"Uh, actually, I think Brax bet you both to it" Ruby giggled uncontrollably.

"Gross Ruby. There are some things a daughter shouldn't have to know about their father" Amelia shuddered.

"Yeah, your mum, my brother, her father" Casey cringed.

"Excuse me? Did you say father?" Colleen Smart asked.

"Um" Amy said awkwardly.

"Yeah Mrs Smart, she did" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Darryl Braxton is your father? But I thought you said; oh my! You wouldn't be much older than Ruby or Casey - oh, I get it, he's ashamed of you" Colleen scrunched up her small face.

"How dare you! Brax is anything but ashamed of his beautiful daughter and I think it'd be wise for you to just keep your mouth shut next time" Ruby stood up, her chair skidding metres away. "Let's go, you have a mother to meet" Ruby smacked $30 on the table and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Heath?" Charlie asked.<p>

"Oh, Charlie, hey" Heath looked around nervously.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked another question.

"Just visiting someone, you?" Heath asked.

"Called for a domestic. Who would you be visiting exactly?" Charlie asked.

"Just a friend. He's in town for a few nights but my place is pretty busy as it is, so he's staying here and I'm visiting here, level nine views is better than ours!" Heath laughed through his lie.

"Oh, alright then. Well, I better be off, it's already late" Charlie walked away but still stayed close.

Heath got in the elevator and Charlie sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Rubes?" Amy asked.<p>

"I cannot believe her!" Ruby sat on a bench outside.

"Ruby" Amy said. "Thank-you."

"Oh please, don't start" Ruby picked up Casey's hand. "And someone had to finally stick up to that nosy little mouse" Ruby shrugged.

* * *

><p>"It's Heath" Heath yelled.<p>

"Well duh, who else would it be?" the door opened.

"I dunno Kyah, your play buddies, now are you gonna let me in or what?" Heath grinned.

"Relax babe. Anyone following you?" Heath went in and Amy's mother popped her head out.

"Give me some credit" Heath said.

"Credit?" Charlie scoffed once the door was shut. She took the elevator back down to the lobby and called Brax.

* * *

><p>"Shit Charlie, shit!" Brax yelled.<p>

"Brax, calm down, what's wrong?" Charlie rubbed his back.

"Amy is meeting her" he sighed.

"Now?" Charlie shrieked.

"No, tonight. And I get to come" Brax swallowed deeply.

"Oh" Charlie looked to the floor.

"What am I gonna do Charlie?" he asked.

"She's _your _ex, you know her best" Charlie said cruelly.

"Charlie?" he questioned. "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! Seriously?" Charlie screamed. "You were in love with her. She's your daughter's mother for goodness sake!"

"Exactly Charlie, I was in love with her, now I'm in love with you" he sighed.

"All those years, all those bloody years you loved her and she was the most important thing to you" Charlie cried.

"And?" he asked.

"And!" she yelled.

"God Charlie - what do you want from me?" Brax shouted.

"What do I want from you?" she laughed through her tears.

"Can you stop?" he demanded, shuddering.

"Can I stop what?" asked Charlie.

"Repeating everything I say!" Brax rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I guess I can just go then" she shrugged.

"Fine" Brax said.

"Can you stop?" Charlie deepened her voice, imitating Brax's lines.

"Far out Charlie, just bloody go, you obviously think I'm still in love with Kyah and I don't have time for your shitty little games!" he yelled.

"Oh trust me, I'm going" Charlie picked up her bag and stormed out, leaving Brax more confused than ever!

* * *

><p>"So she agreed?" Heath grinned.<p>

"Yeah but your brother is coming" Kyah rolled her eyes.

"So? He's scared of you and what you'll do - who cares if he's there?" Heath shrugged.

"Can you come, please babe?" Kyah pouted.

"Ky, you know I can't" Heath flashed a smile.

"Heath, if someone isn't there to stop him, Brax will kill me!" Kyah shrieked.

"Amy will be there" he shrugged.

"Heath!" Kyah whined.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'm not coming but I'll soften good ol' Braxy up for you, okay?" Heath compromised.

"Fine. See you round babe" Kyah kissed his cheek and walked him to her hotel door.

* * *

><p>"I better get home but I guess I'll see you tonight and you tomorrow" Ruby smiled.<p>

"I'll drop Amy off" Casey nodded.

"Yay, even better!" Ruby kissed Amy on the cheek and Casey on the lips, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>"So, you nervous?" Casey asked.<p>

"Uncle Case" Amy moaned.

"Sorry. You excited?" Casey tried again.

"I guess so" Amy smirked.

"There's Brax, I'm going to go home so good luck and Amy, you'll be fine" Casey winked.

"Hey" Brax walked up to them.

"I'm outta here! See you guys at home and have fun, yeah?" Casey nodded, walking away from his brother and niece.

"That's her" Brax said.

* * *

><p>"Brax, hi" a lady grinned.<p>

"Kyah, this is Amelia, Amelia, this is your mum" Brax grunted.

"Hi darling" Kyah smiled at the teenager standing in front of her.

"I am not your darling, so don't even start with that, understand?" Amy said aggressively. Brax tried to hide his smile but failed, even laughing at his daughter.

"Amy" Kyah's smile dropped.

"Amelia" Amy corrected.

"Amelia - I'm so sorry honey, I didn't want to go but I had no choice" Kyah's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh please, there is always a choice - my father taught me that!" Amy grinned at her mother's expense.

"Brax" Kyah hissed. All he did was shrug.

"Is this done yet, I'm hungry?" Amy looked to Brax.

"Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?" Kyah looked hopefully at her daughter and former flame.

"Yeah, I don't think so. In case you haven't realised already, I don't like you" Amy scrunched up her face.

"This is how you brought my daughter up; to hate me!" Kyah yelled at Brax.

"Nope, you made me hate you, not dad. Oh, and at least he brought me up" Amy shrugged.

"I tried, okay, I really did, now the next step is up to you" Kyah stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Ruby, I met her!" Amy smiled into the phone.<p>

"And, what happened?" Ruby asked, excitedly.

"I gave it to her alright! You should've seen her face" Amy giggled. "I gotta go - Uncle Heath's made dinner but dad isn't letting me to yours, apparently him and your mum had a fight or something and he doesn't want to upset her more" Amy sighed.

"Damn! Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Ruby asked.

"Course, bye Ruby" Amy said.

"See ya!" Ruby hung up, walking out into the lounge room where her mother was rolled in a ball on the couch, watching rom-coms.

* * *

><p>"Charlie?" Ruby asked.<p>

"Mm?" Charlie sniffled.

"What happened with you and Brax?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing" she whispered.

"Come off it!" Ruby yelled. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It isn't your business okay, leave me alone" Charlie shrugged.

"Fine, just don't screw things up with Brax" Ruby walked off, heading for the diner.

* * *

><p>"Case, shh, Case!" Ruby was at her boyfriend's window.<p>

"What?" the half-asleep teenager asked.

"Casey" she hissed.

"Ruby! It's three in the morning" Casey's eyes widened.

"Let me in" pushing the window up, Ruby climbed in to his bedroom. "I need your help - Charlie and Brax are in trouble and it's our job to save them" Ruby nodded.

"Ruby, what are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"Keep up will you! They need our help, it's up to us" Ruby scolded Casey.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I hate her! More than I hated Charlie and Ruby at the start - and that is a hell of a lot, believe me. I know she's supposed to be my mother and all but after what that troll did to my family, she won't be forgiven. Dad and Charlie are fighting so I can't even see Ruby. This is such a mess! I heard Ruby sneaking around to Casey's window at about 3am - it's 3.19 now and I think she's still here. I need sleep. ARB._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, but everyone thought Amy was just a cousin or something of the Braxton's but Colleen just found out who her real dad is and being Colleen, will eventually tell everyone! Let me know any ideas for the next few chapters, although I don't think there will be many more for this story. However, I'm currently working on another H&A fanfic so that will be posted within a few weeks. xxx :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, so we've already established that I'm not very good at doing what I say I will. Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've just been really focused on my other story, Back To The Bay, which I'd love for you to check out if you haven't already. This chapter contains a bit of a surprise (well, not really, but I'd like to think you didn't see it coming!) so yeah, let me know what you think of it. **

* * *

><p>"Amelia, Amelia, over here!" Kyah shouted.<p>

"Oh dear God" Amy rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she sighed.

"Baby girl, I need you to know some things. Please, just ten minutes" Kyah sat on a nearby bench, Amy following reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"I have always loved you, always. When your dad showed me pictures of you, I regretted ever leaving you. He would tell me all these stories about you and oh, honey, I was so jealous that he got to live this magnificent life with you and I couldn't" Kyah smiled softly.<p>

"As if my father would ever keep in contact with you, he hates you!" Amy scoffed.

"Not Brax silly, your real dad" Kyah smiled sweetly.

"What?" Amy gulped.

"Oh baby, you didn't know. Why Heath of course" Kyah giggled.

"H-Heath?" Amy's eyes welled up.

"Yes. And being the loving man he is, didn't want to break Brax's heart by admitting he slept with me. So, he let Brax be daddy. Oh, he kept in touch with me though. I knew his secret and he knew I wouldn't hesitate to share if he didn't. I live in England, and I want you to come back with me, with your mum" Kyah continued.

"Don't bullshit me, you little, you little, bitch!" Amy shrieked.

"Amy? Baby, what's wrong?" Heath jogged over, seeing his supposed daughter crying and yelling at Kyah.

"Is it true?" Amy demanded.

"Is what true?" Heath asked.

"Are you my dad?" Amy asked.

"For God's sake Kyah!" Heath turned to Amy's mum.

"Don't you dare even start on me" Kyah roared.

"I can't believe this" Amy ran off, straight to Ruby's house.

* * *

><p>"How could you Ky?" Heath shouted.<p>

"How could I? My daughter deserves to know who her daddy is" Kyah spat.

"You know what else she deserves, her mum! Or at least, she did when she was younger" Heath replied.

"Oh please!" Kyah laughed.

"Get out of here. Leave Summer Bay, leave Australia, go back to England. Right now" Heath shook his head.

"Only if Amy comes with me" Kyah squinted.

"Good luck with that" Heath stormed off, heading straight to his house in search for Amy.

* * *

><p>"Ruby?" Amy called.<p>

"Um, she's - oh, hi Amy" Charlie came around the corner, spotting who she thought was her ex's daughter.

"Is Ruby in?" Amy tried to wipe her tears away.

"Are you alright; honey what's wrong?" Charlie motioned to the couch where Amy followed her to.

"Nothing, is Ruby here?" Amy repeated the question, getting more and more frustrated.

"No, she's out" Charlie finally answered.

"Tell her to come by mine as soon as possible please" Amy got up off the couch and walked over to the door.

"Amy, Amy wait!" Charlie yelled after her. "What's wrong honey? Talk to me. Is it your dad, your boyfriend Gav, Ruby, me, school, your mum?" Charlie ran through everything she could think of.

"No, no, Gav and I broke up ages ago and school's fine" Amy shrugged.

"Then what is it?" Charlie asked.

"Brax isn't my dad - Heath is" Amy exhaled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What are we thinking? What's Charlie going to do? Yeah, yeah, I know I didn't include the diary entry at the end of this one, but it's for a reason. Who reckons Brax will find out? Review! xxx, Claudia :)**


End file.
